Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, unh ?
by p0em
Summary: " Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? - Toi. "


**Titre** : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, unh ?

**Auteur** : p0em

**Fandom** : Les Bleus : Premiers pas dans la police

**Temporalité** : Post saison 4

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : K+

**Statut** : Complet

**Personnages** : Kevin Laporte, Yann Berthier

**Résumé** : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? – Toi. »

**Disclaimer** : Je ne tire aucun bénéfice quel qu'il soit de cette fanfiction. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à .Stéphane Guisti, Alain Robillard et Alain Tasma.

**Notes** : Comme la majorité des spectateurs, je pense que la fin de la série est très frustrante et totalement ratée. Alors voici une fin alternative, une scène en plus. =D

_« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, hein ? »_

La ligne montait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que les départs s'effectuaient. Les gens allaient autour de lui, sans faire attention, certains se pressaient, d'autres aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau. Des enfants se couraient après, leurs parents essayant de les retenir.

Les yeux de Kevin allaient de son billet d'embarquement au mot « Mexico » affiché sur l'écran. Il avait une boule au ventre, mais c'était tout à fait normal, se disait-il. Il plaquait tout pour rejoindre Tiago. Du moins, ce qui restait de sa vie. Sa relation avec Yann était définitivement terminée, il avait quitté la police, déçu par tout ce qu'il avait pu y voir. A vrai dire, ces derniers mois, tout était parti à vau-l'eau, et un peu de changement ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

Bien sûr le jeune homme regrettait de laisser derrière lui sa mère, Alex, Christophe, Franchard et tous les autres. Mais eux semblaient avoir trouver leur place. Duval avait réussi à se suffire de ce qu'il vivait, Franchard était avec Mercier, Lyes avait réussi à aller là où il voulait, Alex était avec Amy, Christophe prenait de l'assurance, Laura était avec son père. Non, plus personne n'avait besoin de lui à Paris.

Posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Soudain des jambes s'arrêtèrent face à lui, une odeur familière venant lui piquer le nez. Kevin releva la tête et fronça des sourcils en le reconnaissant.

« Yann ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Il faut qu'on parle. »

Kevin détourna la tête en retenant un sourire sans joie.

« Je croyais qu'on avait plus rien à se dire. »

Il imaginait Yann lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

- C'est Franchard qui me l'a dit. »

Le jeune policier masqua son étonnement. Il n'aurait pas cru que le capitaine aurait été jusque là. Quoique il n'aurait pas du être aussi étonné. Ses collègues, ses amis, s'étaient résignés trop vite à son départ.

« Tu vas faire une grosse connerie si tu pars. »

Kevin se retourna vers Yann pour le dévisager.

« Et j'en fais aussi une énorme en restant ici. »

Yann avança une main pour la poser sur le bras de Kevin, mais retint son geste au dernier moment. Comme toujours, pensa Kevin. Jamais de geste, d'attitude compromettante en public. Si différent de Tiago…

« J'ai besoin de toi, Kevin.

- T'as aussi dit ça aux mecs que tu sautais ? »

Yann ferma un instant les yeux, s'exhortant au calme. Il devait à tout pris faire prendre conscience à Kevin que sa place était ici, à Paris, avec lui. Et pas avec son apprenti baroudeur…

« On a tous les deux fait des erreurs, mais on peut faire avec. D'autres l'ont fait.

- Et puis quoi ? On retourne à notre vie pépère et merdique, puis dans quelques mois on recommence à se tromper ? J'en ai fini avec Paris, Yann.

- Très bien. Alors je te suivrai peu importe où tu iras. »

Kevin dévisagea Yann. Il se foutait de lui ?

« Il te manque une case, sérieux.

- Kevin, c'est toi qui m'as demandé au mariage, tu te souviens ? fit Yann en levant sa main pour montrer son alliance. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

Kevin se laissa tomber contre le dossier du banc en métal, et soupira.

« Tu es incapable de me toucher en public. Tu ne veux pas montrer aux autres qui tu es. Et je n'ai pas envie de ça.

- Je pourrais changer, dit Yann doucement. J'ai déjà beaucoup changé depuis que je t'ai rencontré. »

Kevin se passa les mains sur le visage, découragé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

- Toi, fit Yann sur le ton de l'évidence. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu étais là après mon agression, même quand je t'ai repoussé. Tu étais là quand je n'avais plus confiance en moi. Tu étais là lorsque j'ai du abandonner la BAC pour retourner à la fac. Tu m'as toujours soutenu quand ça n'allait pas. Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de te soutenir. »

Kevin regarda Yann sans rien dire. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle déclaration venant de lui. Il avait toujours eu du mal à lui dire simplement qu'il l'aimait, et Kevin avait su s'en contenter. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il avait tant apprécié les attentions de Tiago. Mais s'il décidait de croire ce que Yann lui disait, alors ça signifierait que Yann tenait encore à lui. Beaucoup.

Soudain Yann se leva.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Kevin.

- Je ne pourrais pas te forcer à rester. Et je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre ton temps. »

Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Kevin prit son billet et les regarda tour à tour, le billet dans sa main et Yann qui s'éloignait lentement dans la foule. La discussion qui venait de se passer le troublait. Il avait vraiment cru que Yann ne ferait rien de plus pour le retenir. Tous les deux fautifs, Kevin s'était dit qu'ils en étaient tous les deux arrivés à la conclusion que leur relation ne mènerait plus à rien. Mais Yann était venu. Il lui avait parlé comme jamais auparavant. Tentative désespérée ? Le regarda de Kevin s'attarda sur son alliance, et retint un sourire. Il ne l'avait pas enlevée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'envoler à l'autre bout du monde pour rejoindre Tiago, il portait toujours sa bague.

_Pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

Kevin releva soudain la tête Yann commençait à disparaître dans la foule. Empoignant son sac, il se mit debout et, s'excusant auprès des personnes qu'il bousculait dans son empressement, rejoignit Yann.

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, unh ? »

Yann se tourna vers lui et son visage s'éclaira en le voyant à côté de lui. Un sourire que Kevin ne lui avait jamais vu étira ses lèvres.

Kevin ne retourna pas à la police. Il trouva un poste de maître-nageur dans la capitale. Yann passa son concours de commissaire et le réussit.

Kevin revit régulièrement ses anciens collègues, certains plus que d'autres.


End file.
